1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to control systems for paper refineries and in particular to a novel programmable refiner controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,204 which issued on Jan. 15, 1980 to Gary R. Flohr and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,646 which issued on Sept. 14, 1971 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and in which the inventors are Marion A. Keyes IV and John A. Gudaz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,075 which issued on Apr. 4, 1972 in which the inventors are Marion A. Keyes IV and John A. Gudaz assigned to the assignee of the present invention disclose control systems for paper refineries and the disclosure of these patents referenced herein is hereby incorporated by reference in this disclosure.